Shepherd's Conundrum
Event Start: 5/04/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 5/10/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction As always, thank you for playing Electro Girl. We are pleased to announce the release of Tiariel's Observations 3 and Shepherd's Conundrum Raid Event! This awesome Growth and Raid Combo gives you your own UR Kushiel Android and other awesome rewards! She eats tons of different things, from special Chips to Items to Qualia! Feed her different things and watch her grow! If you feed her enough, then you can win chances to get awesome prizes at the end! Like special summon tickets and your very own UR Kushiel! Shepherd's Conundrum Raid Event will be held. You can get UR Android and SSR, SR Android as the ranking rewards. You also have the chance to get Chips for Tiariel's growth! We hope you enjoy these events and the chances to get double rewards! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Score the android ninjas! Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards Progress the latest story to encounter raids and squash them! Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Panzer from Hound in the Shadows 2 (1.5x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Shepherd's Conundrum summons: Bugs There was a bug involving PVP. When HP is low, trying to start a coliseum battle would boot out to the MYPAGE with all stats listed as empty and a message box pop up saying that HP was actually full. It also failed to recognize the Team and leader android. Trying to start a coliseum battle again would lead to the same error. The only way to solve the error was to click on Shepherd's Conundrum. After viewing the event screen it would be possible to enter a coliseum battle. Story * Opening Narrator: In a farm located in the Under...Flocks of sheep sleep on the lush lawn of the meadows under a dim moonlit sky. Suzuka: "Hmmmm....These are some nice sheep. They will be perfect for the rituals for my shrine." Narrator: The sheep flock. Suzuka: "Wheee!!!" Narrator: SLAM_! CLUTTER! Sheep: "Baaaaa! Baaaaa!" Narrator: Percy Farm, 1st Avenue. Neo: "Is this the farm that L was talking about?" Narrator: Neo and friends walk down a path along a vast meadow. Mei: "I was interested in the farm myself. The milk oil produced here are so good. Even residents of 3rd Ave. rave about it." player_name: (It's really that delicious, huh? I wonder what it tastes like.) Narrator: On both sides of the path are fences, and sheep bioroid roam up and down restlessly. L: "He there sheepies!" Narrator: THUD! L gets knocked over by a sheep. L: "Ouch! That was mean, even for sheep!" Mei: "I'd do the same if I were approached by L." L: "Whaaatttt!!!" Neo: "Still, they do seem rather agitated." player_name: (It seems like we are not so welcome here....) L: "Ohhh! There! Let's gooooo!" Narrator: A store stands on top of a hill leading to the farms. Neo: "Heellooooo!" Percy: "My! Welcome!" Narrator: From behind the counter came an android and sheep bioroid. Neo: "Hello. We would like to try the famous milk oil made here." L: "I want an especially thick creamy one!" Percy: "Oh... Um... I'm sorry to say... I am unable to provide the milk today." L: "Whaaatttt!!! WHY?!" Percy: "Well, for the past few days, the sheep are agitated and will not let me milk them. I have been trying to find out the cause and it seems something is attacking the sheep and it seems to be an android." Mei: "Unforgivable..." Percy: "I am trying to track down the culprit but all I know is that it is an android with a red silhouette." Neo: "An android with a red silhouette...." L: "How dare she! I will not be able to have my milk!" Percy: "I'm really sorry to disappoint you." L: "Well! Leave it up to L to capture the bad guy!" Mei: "I am rather tired from walking all the way to the farm. I would like to taste the milk." Percy: "Really? You will help me?" Neo: "Sure. But once everything is over you will have to serve us some fresh milk!" L: "Hee hee. The culprit just challenged my appetite." Narrator: Thus, Neo and her friends commenced their investigation in order to capture the android with the red silhouette. Will they be able to hunt her down and taste the famous milk oil?" * Episode 1 Narrator: The sheep roam around restlessly. Obviously agitated from something. Mei: "Do you really think we can easily capture the culprit?" Neo: "All we know is that she has a red silhouette." L: "Oh! I see someone suspicious over there!" Narrator: THUD! THUD! Wolfgirl: "Yippee!" Sheep: "Baaaaa! Baaaaa!" Narrator: An android is tugging on the long fur of the sheep. Percy: "Hey! What on earth are you doing there!" Wolfgirl: "Wha...? I was just playing with the sheep..." L: "Ohhhh! Red silhouette!" Mei: "So you are..." Wolfgirl: "???" Narrator: And the culprit was caught as simple as that. Back at Percy's house, Neo and her friends surround Wolfgirl with an angry stare. Percy: "What on earth were you thinking?!" Wolfgirl: "...I'm sorry." Mei: "So you should be! Thanks to you the sheep are agitated and stressed!" Wolfgirl: "...I said I'm sorry." Percy: "Because of you scaring the sheep every night we have been unable to milk them!" Wolfgirl: "Sure I bothered them a bit, but never scared them." Mei: "Excuses, excuses!" Wolfgirl: "...sorry." Narrator: "Wolfgirl is in tears." Neo: "Well...She does seem to be sincerely sorry. Why don't you cut her some slack?" Mei: "I guess..." L: "Now that we have the culprit, we have to try to calm the sheep down!" Wolfgirl: "Umm...May I help too?" Neo: "Sure. We could use some extra hands." * Episode 2 player_name: (Setting foot back on the meadow, we start our ploys to calm the sheep down.) L: "Hey sheep! L brought you some carrots!" Sheep: "Baaaa! Baaaaaa!" Narrator: THUD! THUD! It seems the sheep were not too fond of the carrots. Mei: "My turn!" Spike: "Miss Mie, you have a plan?" Mei: "Spike! You talk to the sheep!" Spike: "...?" Narrator: Spike heads over to the sheep grudgingly. Spike: "Sheep. I ask you to calm down and return to normal. I am sure we can talk this out." Sheep: "Baaaa! Baaaaaa!" Narrator: THUD! THUD! Spike: "Ouch! Ouch! I'm being trampled!" Narrator: Mei's plan failed miserably. Mei: "Hmmmm. This is harder than I thought." Neo: "Calming down agitated sheep is no easy task at all." L: "Oh? Oh no!" Percy: "What's wrong?" L: "The sheep are even more upset and jumping over the fence! I think they are headed towards the city..." Narrator: As if to laugh at their hope to calm the sheep down, the sheep, now out of control, thunder down the path towards the city. * Episode 3 Narrator: Flocking in herds, the sheep enter the city. Neo and her friends follow just after them. Sheep: "Baaaaa! Baaaaa! Baaaaaaa!" Neo: "Wait! Stop!" L: "Stop, I tell you!!!" Narrator: One after the other, the sheep run through the city. Sheep: "Baaaaa! Baaaaa! Baaaaaaa!" Townsmen A: "Huh? Sheep? Where did they come from?!" Townsmen B: "Hey! Leave my merchandise alone!" Townsmen C: "Nooooo! Stay out!!!!" Narrator: The sheep, at a loss in unknown territory, become even more out of control causing pandemonium. L: "I wonder what we can do." Percy: "The city has walls for us to corner them. Maybe we can herd them back into order." Neo: "Really?" Percy: "Shiva!" Narrator: At Percy's call, Shiva herds down the sheep as if she were a shepherd dog. One by one, the sheep are cornered down, and Shiva calms them down into control. For the first time, the sheep have stopped running about. Percy follows up with a Tranquilizer gun putting each of them to sleep. Within hours, all of the sheep were hunted down, and the pandemonium came to an end. The city courtyard was a mess after being trampled by countless sheep. Wolfgirl: "Oh no. What have I done..." Narrator: Wolfgirl stood astounded at the magnitude of damage she had caused. * Episode 4 Narrator: Just as everyone thought all was a mess, an android came up to Neo. Suzaku: "These are one hell of a sheep. Can I have them?" Mei: "What is with the sudden offer?" Suzaku: "Well you see...I am in charge of a shrine in Under, and I have been looking for sheep to use in our ceremony. Your sheep are full of energy and zest. I was hoping you could lease them to me for the ceremony." Narrator: Percy was wracking her memory while listening to this rather aloof sounding android. She had seen her somewhere...But not sure when or where...With the red clothes...It's her! The android with the red silhouette! Percy: "...You! You're the one!" Neo: "You're the one, what?" Percy: "She is the one attacking the sheep at night! It's her!" Mei: "Huh?!" Wolfgirl: "Wha...?" Suzaku: "Oops. You noticed?" L: "Get her!!!" Narrator: With the true culprit captured, peace had returned to Percy's farm. Wolfgirl apologize for her behavior, and promised never to bother the sheep ever again. The sheep are back to milking and Percy's farm has regained business. L: "Ohhhh! The milk oil is just as good as they say!" Wolfgirl: "So delicious..." Neo: "The thick creaminess is irresistible." Percy: "Thank you for the raves! Don't forget to spread the word to the other androids too!" Narrator: Indulging on fresh milk at the farm, Neo and her friends enjoy friendly banter. Percy's milk oil is sure to bring smiles and satisfaction to more androids for sure. End